In the land of gods and monsters
by duhshannon
Summary: " No darling, I'm quite real." , a faint voice whispered to me. I looked to my right. She sat with perfect posture, legs cross, tapping her foot. She kept her eyes focused on the wall in front of us. Her wings pressed against my arms. Rated T for future chapters. Take place after episode 3x03. Much of the focus being on Aidan
1. Chapter 1

The way Henry turned the corner, into the street cluttered with human people, broke my non beating heart. I slammed my head against the wall, all of this fresh blood. Their rhythmic beating pumping hearts played a haunting melody in my head. I can't do this anymore. I closed my eyes trying to choke down my urges. My body felt in knots, my mouth constantly felt like dust, my vision was pleated with bloody images. Pure and utter torture. I slowly opened my eyes taking in the beautiful night sky. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as I moved my eyes down. The cars trailed and the strides of the people seemed to take too long. All noise ceased, except a soft ringing of a bell. Any conversation stopped. I rubbed my eye, nothing changed. I rubbed harder, they seemed to move even slower. My throat seemed to close when I tire to peak my body felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds.

She leaned against street light. Her skin was illuminated, a soft white glow. She had on a worn white dress, loose, tied with a golden rope. Even from this distance, I could tell her eyes were large , a hollow black. Her hair was long, dark, hanging jus past her hips. Two things stood out. One, was her skin, it was covered in brown markings. From the end of her bare feet to the base if her neck. Secondly, the most prominent, was the large glorious wings that surrounded her. Thousands of feathers, an off white color, each delinquently placed side by side.

She gave me half smile, " Soon." , her lips moved slowly.

I blinked, trying to get a better focus, but she was gone. The world speed up again. Air quickly filled up my lungs, all the weight lifted off my went back to normal speed, the people's chatter and movement continued. What just happened? My thoughts when off in a million different directions.

I think it's best to get home now.

I enjoy early mornings. The house was quiet, the sun carefully filled the room. The fresh air filled the house slowly, not yet poulleted with daily work. My legs quivered just trying to look out the window. I sat down trying to gather my thoughts. Everything was wrong. My fellow men were dying. My son was infected. Infested with terrible pain. I could barely keep myself alive.

The girl. I couldn't get her smile , her wings, her illuminating skin out of my memory. She looked like an angel. I never really thought of them actually existing. Just a holy image in the bible. A story of myth.

Then again I'm not one to talk.

Maybe it was just a moment of weakness. The hunger, maybe it's starting to really get to my head. Just my subconscious warning me. She wasn't real. No. No way.

" No darling, I'm quite real." , a faint voice whispered to me. I looked to my right. She sat with perfect posture, legs cross, tapping her foot. She kept her eyes focused on the wall in front of us. Her wings pressed against my arms.

" Excuse me?" , I stammered through my words.

" I said, I'm quite real. " , she looked up at me with her black eyes looking at mine.

" but I didn't say anything?"

" I can read your thoughts.", she said so passé.

" That's impossible."

" Really? You have an angel sitting right next to you. A divine creation. A powerhouse of life and death. And you are currently worried if weather I can read your mind or not?", she chuckled to herself.

I searched my mind for a questions, I had so many. But it was hard for my mouth to form proper words, " What's your name?"

" Anna-Maria."

" Why are you here?"

" Officially ? For your friends. Unofficially? You."

" Me?"

" Yes you."

I paused. Everything began to felt funny. My body felt calm, incredibly calm. All the hunger disappeared. My mouth felt cottony. My hands a bit numb. This eerie sense of calmness felt too frimilair. Uncomfortably, frimilar. She looked up at me, giving a smile. " Your friends, are coming .", she kissed my cheek. Her body vanished, leaving a small faint amount of gold dust.

I still felt her kiss linger.

I felt hunger again.

A/N I hope you guys enjoy. Please R&R! Criticism welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**I sat in the park, in front of a chessboard. Part of me hoped I would see Henry wondering around. He would take a seat and we play like we used to. My vision felt weary. My hands numb. My legs shaked. Everywhere I looked, each face seemed to match his. I closed my eyes trying to focus myself. **

**Come on, Aidan. Control.**

**Control. **

**" Oh dear, you are looking worse as the days go on." , that voice rang through my ears.**

**I opened my eyes. Everything was frozen. The old manic mid cough. The jogger in mid step. The business man stood frozen in the middle of a conversation.**

**" Aidan, are you with me." she tapped my hand. I looked at the markings drawn on her arm. They seemed in repeat themself in a never ending pattern. "Aidan?", she questioned. **

**" are you even real?", was the only thing I managed to choke out . **

**" are you even real, says the vampire. Seems a bit ironic don't you think?" , her black eyes glistened. " Yes darling. Very real."**

**" Why are you here?"**

**She moved a pawn.**

**" We already went over this darling."**

**I moved mine**

**" Okay, but why?" **

**She moved her knight.**

**" They messed with the rules. You just can't bring people back from the dead without consequences."**

**" What are you going to do to them?"**

**" Things. "**

**" You seem like the type to not give very straight forward answers."**

**" His creatures work in very mysterious ways." , she said with a sing song voice.**

**" Excuse me."**

**She placed her head between her hands. " A lot of things have been on your mind."**

**" A few things."**

**"Ask me. "**

**I sat looking at for a few minutes," What exactly do you do?"**

**" We'll." , she rolled her eyes searching for an answer. " Bidding. Anything that he want done. I do. I have certain souls I'm meant to look after. Make sure they stay safe, don't wonder off, complete necessary tasks"**

**" He?" **

**" We'll you people don't really have an appropriate word for him." **

**" So God is real?" **

**" We'll as you know him? Yes. I guess"**

**" How come people like me exist?"**

**" Vampires?"**

**I nodded my head.**

**" Good questions. Sadly I don't really have an answer. I can assure you, your people, are a mistake. I really don't know why he keeps you around."**

**" Do I have a soul?"**

**" Checkmate." , she spoke quickly. I blinked my eyes looking down at the board. Most of pieces were knocked off the board. Leaving my knight surrounded. She walked to my right and placed a light kiss on my cheek.  
The world sped up again. The wind filled my lungs knocking me back. She was gone. Yet I could still feel her besides me. **


End file.
